Seven Stones: Frozen
by Spiderfang of ShadowClan
Summary: " Eight will come, four will die. Four will come from tumbling skies. Save the elements, they must try. Or else the seven stones will die" Thistlepaw and Mapletail are apprentice and mentor until a mysterious cat arrived at their clan during the worst leaf-bare they have experienced.
1. Chapter 1

Silver moonlight poured in from the hole in the top of the cavern, lighting the large area and revealing a black she-cat sitting in the center of seven rocks, each of a different size and shape. Her green eyes flickered between the stones and the cave entrance, and her ears twitching, straining to hear something inaudible. Her black tail sat neatly around her paws. Suddenly, like the moon had vanished, the cave was engulfed in darkness, and the black she-cat felt herself pinned to a wall, with claws against her throat.

"Hello, my dearest Element"

The black she-cat gasped. "Famine! You have been banished from this territory! Leave, or you shall feel the wrath of the Clans!" Famine chuckled, and Element could feel his breath ruffle her fur.

"Oh, do you really believe those incompetent mouse-brains will even know what has happened? If anything, they'll be glad!"

Element snarled, and brought her back claws up and ran them into Famine's skin. He yowled in pain, and, keeping one paw on her throat, dug his claws into her flank, and dragged them through, tearing apart skin. Element pulled away, sprinting over to the stone once more. Moonlight filled the cave again as the cloud that passed over the moon blew away. Element saw Famine was blowing on the large, white stone next to the smooth amber and jagged black one. Element gasped as blood was seeping from her wound. Famine walking forward pushing her farther into the snow outside. Element felt the ground slip beneath her paws, and she yowled as she fell down into a chasm. Famine gleamed as his ginger, brown, white and black fur splayed out behind him in the wind. He watched as the black speck that was Element vanished into a swirling white tundra.

Turning back to the stones, Famine pushed with full force on all but the white stone near the snow. With the jagged black one, he pushed it forward until it fell down into the hole in the snow that Element made. Chuckling, Famine muttered, "Let's see those fools survive now."

* * *

><p><strong>This is some work I had posted on wattpad while I was away. Check out the rough draft there! My user is Linnabear23. I'm transferring my work from there to here.<strong>

**This story is set about 36 moons after the Last Hope.**  
><strong>Bramblestar has died, etc. New generations, etc. yeah.<strong>

**God. This is short.**

**So. Time for the 7 Stones to start leaf-bare!**

**-Spiderfang**


	2. Leafbare

It was the worst leaf-bare Thistlepaw had ever heard of. Constant snow and ever-blowing winds meant a grumpy mentor. He decided to try and cheer her up.

Thistlepaw stalked through the snow, gaining sight of her brown tail. He stepped forward once, twice, then pounced.

"OW!" Mapletail cried, turning to see her apprentice digging into her tail.

"What have I told you?" Mapletail asked, a scowl imprinted on her face.

"Don't attack your mentor unless in training." Thistlepaw muttered, put down that his mentor was as grumpy as ever

"That's right. Now, go do some hunting."

He padded out of the Shadowclan camp. He caught sight of a small, black bird peaking out from the snow. He stalked forward once again, and pounced.

He landed on the bird's fur. _'Wait- bird's don't have fur'_ Thistlepaw thought, and jumped off of the silky black furred figure. A black she-cat rose from where she was laying in the snow.

"Who are you?" Thistlepaw asked, then shook his head. "Come with me." The black cat followed him, a small bounce in her step.

"You're Thistlepaw, correct?" She asked. Thistlepaw turned around, surprised that a cat he'd never seen knew him.

"Son of... Let me think...Ratscar and Dawnpelt, **(DONT JUDGE MY PAIRING!) **right? Apprentice to Mapletail, the daughter of Applefur and Crowfrost?" The black cat persisted. Thistlepaw nodded.

"Come on." Thistlepaw growled again, his pale brown fur bristling up more then usual. "We're almost at camp."

"Oh, the camp! Shadowclan's, right? Been a while." The black cat mused. Her green eyes lit up as they reached the entrance.

Thistlepaw lead Element to the outside of the leader's den. "Tigerstar? I found someone in the territory. I brought her here."

Tigerstar's head poked out of the den. He looked at the black she-cat, then nodded. Thistlepaw lead Element into the den, then walked back out.  
>•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•<p>

"Oh, yes! Do I remember you!" The black cat exclaimed. Tigerstar's eyes narrowed.

"Yes, Tigerheart. How has Bumblestripe dealt with the loss of Dovewing?" She asked. Tigerstar's eyes widened.

"How do you know me?" He hissed. The black cat's tail flicked.

"I know everyone! Now, can I see Mintflower? I have a nasty scratch." She said, then turned out of the leader's den. Tigerstar growled, but let her leave.  
>-<p>

"How did you get that wound?" Mintflower, a pale brown she-cat with blind green eyes, asked. Element shook her head.

"A fight you don't need to know about. Now, can you PLEASE put some marigold on it?" Element sighed. Mintflower grabbed some marigold and began to do her magic.

Suddenly, Element stiffened. Her green eyes paled until they were pure white. "_The white wolf will come to battle the night._" Element rasped. "_It shall become one with the wolf, unless the cold can become heat, and thaw the white wolf's claws._"

Element gasped, and her eyes became green again. She collapsed. Mintflower was at her side. Her eyes were wide with fear. "Tigerstar!? Come here!"

**Oh god. Damn short. **

**And yeah... Dovewing joined Shadowclan... **

**Bumbley cheated. He's with Ivy.**

**So.**

**DAT PROPHECY!**

**Am I right?!**

**...**

**It may or may not have taken me 20 minutes alright? **

**...**

**Damn.**


End file.
